The Section of Surgical Pathology provides all Surgical pathology diagnostic services to support the NCI, the Clinical Center and other NIH Institutes. Approximately 5000 specimens were processed and studied last year.This human tissue material is used in a variety of applied research studies in collaboration with associated clinicians and under IRB approved protocols.